Usieg Messa
Usieg Messa is a Quincy member of the Letzt Verdades, and the Holle Ritter "U" in Dokienma's inner circle. He is a womanizing hispanic, who has a morbid interest hunting hunters. Appearance Some consider him handsome, some consider him wierd. He's on the side that thinks he's handsome. His light hispanic face is lean, and adorned with a thin, drooping mustache, along with slightly bushy eyebrows and generally a smirk to match. Hanging over his face, his bangs are very freeform. However, it's noted that one of his right-bangs is curled. His hair is worn freeley to the shoulders, where it then comes into a ponytail reaching his knees, culminating in a knot that looks like a christain cross. Usieg Mesa is a flashy man who believes in looking stylish no matter the circumstances, and it shows through in what he wears. A white Quincy jacket, not unlike those of the Wandenreich, is worn completely unbuckled and unbuttoned, revealing the white tuxedo top with a black undershirt and blue tie underneath. He generally wears baggy white pants as well, with short black boots. Personality Always chasing skirts, Urseig has a distinct love for the female figure. He is often caught perverted. In spite of these occasions and his love for females, he has a heart of gold and would never take advantage of somebody. As a matter of fact, he is quite the gentleman, going so far as to bow before asking a lady to dance, and to kiss only the hand. He is reknowned not for his pervertedness, however, nor is he known for being kind. He is likely best known for his arrogance. He boasts rather consistently, and can come off as rather brash. Due to his Spanish heritage, he generally likes to throw out Spanish insults, and then explaining them after the enemy questions what he said. However, his stylish tendencies aside, he happens to be fascinated with the cycle of killers. He considers the Quincies to have "perfected the Art of Killing." He notices that Shinigami and Hollow alike prey on others, and knowing that the first Quincies fought these two races, he considers the Quincy race to be the "Hunters of the hunted." On top of that philosophy, he also enjoys observing the psychological profiles of murderers, fictional or not. History Under Construction Plot Under Construction Current Powers and Abilites. 'Reishi absorbtion and Manipulation - ' : 'Hirenkyaku - ' : 'Heilig Dolch -' His answer to the Heilig Pfiel. As opposed to firing arrows, he is noted for prefering to throw knives at his enemies, generally not even bothering with precision unless he's utilizing the power of his Epithet. : 'Heiliges Fuer - ' : 'Blut -' :: 'Blut Vene - ' :: 'Blut Arterie -' :: 'The Unseen -' Useig's signature technique, he manipulates the reishi running through his veins as he enter his cells. The result is that he becomes nearly invisible, with only a mild shimmer to indicate his presence. The lethality of this technique is made twofold when he cloaks his Reitsu. : 'Ransotengai - ' 'Nihishudo Master -' His true weapons of choice, Useig far prefers daggers for in close fighting. He chose his weapons so that he could act as Dokienma's assassin, should he require one. 'Ginto Practicioner -' Although far from a master, he is proficient with the Ginto techniques. On top of the regular techniques, he has secretly, painstakingly created one of his own. : 'Himmelshinrichtung -' His only personalized Ginto spell, this technique binds the opponent in silver chains that slowly constrict the life out of them.